Recently, transceiver systems employing wavelength divisional multiplexing (WDM) have been studied in order to achieve a large capacity data transmission. Furthermore, communication standards have been established for such transceiver systems, which specify a link speed per channel (ch) between transceiver apparatuses as about 100 Gbps.
As one example of such communication standards, the multi-lane distribution (MLD) scheme which achieves an overall link speed of 100 Gbps by binding a plurality of parallel transmission channels that transmit serial signal strings, for example, has been studied.
In the above MLD scheme, at a sending-side transceiver apparatus, a serial signal string that is to be sent is divided into a plurality of virtual lanes, the plurality of virtual lanes are bound to the respective parallel transmission channels, and pieces of data are transmitted through a plurality of transmitting sections. On the other hand, on the receiving side, the pieces of data that are transmitted through the respective parallel transmission channels is received by a plurality of receiving sections, and the received plurality of pieces of data are converted back to the serial signal string.
It is noted that, one technique to reduce the power consumption in a transceiver apparatus has been well known, which causes an optical transceiver to transition into a stand-by status that is a low power consumption mode, in synchronization with a transition of the physical layer (PHY) into the low power consumption mode.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-118563
However, in some cases, the above-described methods may not be able to reduce the power consumption of a transceiver apparatus.